<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two plus one by lesbianlexie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880290">two plus one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlexie/pseuds/lesbianlexie'>lesbianlexie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlexie/pseuds/lesbianlexie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Meredith notices about Lexie's smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lexie Grey &amp; Meredith Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two plus one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote this within five minutes bcs im on a train and im bored</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are two things Meredith notices about Lexie's smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, Lexie's smile is very wide, and toothy, and sometimes it's more tender than bright but it never fails to dimple her cheeks in that way that makes Meredith want to kiss them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, Lexie's smile decreases in volume and intensity (but not in purpose - never in purpose) when she notices Meredith isn't smiling back. </span>

</p><p>
  <span>(Three - but Meredith doesn't notice this one, until she does - when Meredith smiles back, Lexie's smile gets even brighter and her hazel eyes light up in a way that's reserved only for Meredith's electric blue ones.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>